It Was just a Joke !
by Lord EnAgrOm
Summary: Post Voldemort. Alors qu'ils tentent tous de se reconstruire, voilà que Draco vient de décrocher un post à poudlard au grand damne d'Harry. Toutefois George semble bien décider à arranger les choses...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnes que vous reconnaitrez et l'Univers sont à J.K Rowling. Pour l'instant aucun nouveau personnage n'est prévu.**

**Couple :** Il y aura du Drarry, parce que étrangement je n'ai jamais écris sur eux..Mais je vous rassure de suite, ce sera long et difficile et surement pas niais. Donc si les relations entre messieurs vous gènent, je vous invite à aller lire ailleurs.

**Petit mot**: Une fiction qui se veut pas prise de tête, qui sera sous forme la forme de chapitres "One shot", avec dans chacun un élément plus ou moins déclencheur qui sera assez redondant (mais je n'en dis pas plus, car déja que c'est "peu original" comme on me l'a suggéré, j'espère ne pas vous gâcher la surprise tout de suite!).

**Contexte:** L'histoire se déroule quelques années après la Guerre de Voldemort, qui sera nommée ici "La Guerre Noire". Minerva Mc Gonagall est Directrice de Poudlard, et presque tous lesgens décédés dans l'histoire de Harry Potter le sont ici aussi. S'il y a des différenres, elles vous seront expliqués dans l'histoir au fur et à mesure (normalement).

Il n'y a que le futur "amoureux" de Draco et Harry qui est quelque peu changé (et donc en partie celui de Ginny/Greengrass).

**Rating:** T pour le moment, il évoluera surement avec le temps. Je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre pour ne pas trop vous traumatiser. Il y aura fort probablement du Yaoi plus ou moins explicite, voir d'autre sorte de relations sexuelles. Si cela vous dérange, je ne vous force pas à rester.

Voici le prologue de cette histoire. Les chapitres risquent fortement de s'avérer plus longs.

Bonne lecture!

PROLOGUE

**"Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu personnellement, Professeur. C'est vraiment trop d'honneurs."**

La voix était sifflante, à la limite du fourchelang, ne convenant absolument pas aux paroles que l'homme venait pourtant de prononcer.

_"Mr Potter! _" Fulmina la Directrice, se levant de son bureau d'un mouvement sec.

Comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin, le jeune homme soupira.

**"Excusez-moi Minerva, je suis vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment et la..avec cette nouvelle."**

La Directrice se rassit doucement mais ne pipa mot, souhaitant le laisser continuer cette conversation sans passer sur son comportement.

**"J'avoue que je ne comprend pas! Pourquoi lui? N'y a t-il donc pas assez de vieux binoclards férus d'Histoire et de bouquins poussiéreux pour en venir à penser à lui pour ce Poste?"**

_"Il s'agit du Ministère, Mr Potter, pas vraiment de nous."_

**"Et bien voila, comment faire confiance à l'administration? Nous savons par expérience que.."**

_"Que connait parfaitement son métier."_

**".. Peut-être."** Condéda Harry. **"Mais ce n'est absolument pas une raison! Nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'Il a fait jusqu'ici et.."**

_"Mr. Potter , soupira Mc Gonagal fatiguée, Mr Malfoy a purgé sa peine et son exil. Il va maintenant revenir dans notre communauté et prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de tout à fait normal."_

**"Bien sûr."**

_"Je ne comprend pas bien, Mr Potter, n'étiez-vous pas vous même avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre à son procès? Pour l'innocenter d'une partie de ses crimes?"_

**"Si mais.."**

"Et bien mettez-vous maintenant dans le crâne qu'il s'agit du passé et que l'Angleterre se reconstruit encore. Poudlard est encore vascillant. Et la plupart d'entre nous sommes et serons à jamais emputés de certaines parts de nos âmes. Alors laissez donc Mr Malfoy s'occuper de sa vie, et faites de même avec la vôtre. "

Harry Potter pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait trop que penser, bien trop de souvenirs remontaient, ramenant tout ce passé en chemin. Et savoir Malfoy de retour entre ces murs...Avec des élèves à portée! Malgré son rôle dans la Guerre Noire, il ne pouvait décemment lui faire confiance et oublier _quel_ était ce rôle.

**"Vous ne changerez pas d'avis."**

_"Non."_

Minerva Mc Gonagall lui avait répondu malgré la rétorique.

**"Bien. Dans ce cas, j'ai des élèves qui m'attendent. Mme La Directrice."** La salua Harry en se levant, lui donnant son titre actuel lorsqu'il reprenait son calme et cherchait à instaurer une distance évidente.

Attrapant au passsage l'objet qui lui servait de canne, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la sortie de l'ancien Bureau de Dumbledore. D'un coup d'oeil, il aperçut que ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas présent dans son tableau habituel. Bien, au moins il ne viendrait pas lui faire la morale dans son propre appartement.

Quittant l'antique pièce bien plus organisée et rangée que lors du vivant de son précédant propriétaire, Harry entendit nettement les derniers mots de la Directrice Mc Gonagall.

_"Et je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas chercher d'ennuis à Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter! Je le saurais!"_

Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire remonter le coin de ses lèvres. Oui, il était sûr que Minerva serait capable de le faire espionner rien que pour lui éviter d'impossibles ennuis. Mais en générale il n'avait guère besoin de les chercher, ceux-ci venaient à lui d'eux mêmes, comme toute sa vie en témoignait.


	2. Une histoire de goûts

Il faisait sombre et froid, légerement humide aussi.

Un instant, seule ombre vivante dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait prit. De vouloir ces pièces en particulier, de choisir ce château et même revenir en Angleterre. Aller de l'avant c'était chercher le changement, et celui-ci n'allait jamais sans conséquences. Vouloir évoluer, c'était une prise de risques à tout instant, des risques non évaluables, des risques imprévisibles.

Comme tous ces sentiments qui le prenaient par la gorge, le faisant lentement suffoquer. L'Angoisse remontait, les souvenirs avec. Cet appartement avait appartenu à un homme qu'il respectait autant qu'il le craignait, un homme qu'il avait presque l'impression de percevoir maintenant...

Il recula d'un pas, sursautant et retenant de justesse un cri de frayeur alors que le mur de pierres froides venaient de lui heurter le dos.

Un rire faux s'éleva doucement dans la pièce alors que Draco Malfoy se moquait de lui-même.

Il fallait croire que Poudlard le ramenait à son enfance de gamin pleutre et lâche,

Soupirant, toujours une sueur froide dévalant sa collonne vertébrale, il se força à éclaircir ses esprits, invoquant quelques bougies lévitantes, qui se hâtèrent d'avaler la noirceur de la pièce. La lumière vascillante fut pour lui une véritable bouée de sauvetage, éloignant ce monstre de cauchemard qui se tenait à tout instants tapis dans ses entrailles.

Quelques coups de baguette de plus suffirent pour redonner un éclat "naturel" au petit salon de son Parrain, et les autres pièces qui composaient l'appartement austère du défunt Séverus Rogue.

Siliencieux, le souffle aussi bas que possible, Draco avait vraiment l'impression d'y voir le Professeur de Potion, un pâle reflet sombre se mouvant sans bruits dans cet espace qui lui appartenait et qu'il avait été -aux dires de Mc Gonagall- le seul à fouler depuis cette nuit tragique. La Grande Fin. Celle où Potter..

Malfoy secoua la tête, dégageant quelques mèches de son catogan court. Et prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra définitivement dans les lieux, n'hésitant pas un seul instant pour lever sa baguette contre l'un des murs du bureau pour y accrocher l'un de ses biens les plus précieux, le portrait sorcier de Severus, justement. A partir de là tout alla pour le mieux sous le – leger mais réel- sourire muet de son mentor. Ce dernier savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour converser.

Les sourcils froncés, Draco entreprit de dépoussiérer grossièrement le petit appartement, de rallumer les lanternes véritables des pièces, de changer le revêtement du fauteuil qui puait la moisissure des cachots, et surtout de relancer tous les sortilèges qui avaient disparus avec la mort du locataire des lieux.

Celui de déshumidification s'avérant le plus vital, juste avant celui -renforcé- de propreté constante.

Il laisserait le reste du ménage aux elfes de Poudlard, ayant ressentit le besoin de redonner vie aux lieux de par ses propres moyens. Un instant cependant il se demanda s'il y avait encore des elfes ici, un détail qui prouvait bien qu'il lui fallait d'urgence se remettre à jour.

Satisfait, il se laissa enfin glisser dans l'épais fauteuil de velours rayé, savourant tout ce que cet instant signifiait. Le retour à la vie.

D'un coup de baguette, il s'accorda un verre de Cherry-Brandy glacé. Cela lui avait atrocement manqué. Comme presque tout ce qui était anglais.

-It Was Just a Joke -

La grande salle demeurait inchangée.

Enorme, magique, pleine d'une douce chaleur tamisée qui allait rapidement devenir insupportable sous les rires et conversations des élèves.

Même le plafond magique semblait mitigé quand à la tournure à prendre, hésitant entre un couché de soleil commun et un début de brouillard des plus sombre.

Draco ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais il avait toujours su que le large artéfact magique ne retransposait pas une météorologie réelle, ou rarement. Un fin sourire sur le visage, il étudia l'objet, le nez en l'air. Maintenant qu'il se le remémorait, il avait bien l'impression que le dôme semblait toujours retransposer l'ambiance générale de la salle tout en gardant une logique temporelle du cours de la journée. Les dultimes moments qu'il avait passé ici, lors de la Guerre Noire, ce dernier n'était-il pas en permanence sombre, gris et tumultueux? Renforçant plus encore de par sa présence constante la peur et la tristesse des occupants du château? De même, il lui semblait que la salle était presque toujours la même lors des rentrées scolaires, un grand soleil chaleureux bordé de quelques nuages qui se faisaient gentiment mener par quelque brise curieuse. N'était-ce pas là une métaphore de tous ces élèves heureux de revenir ici? Et des premières années hésitant entre joie, peur du choipeaux et mélancolie de laisser leur famille derrière?

Ces spéculations étaient..interessantes, il devrait approfondir le sujet, peut-être l"Histoire de Poudlard" y faisait-elle référence au détour d'une page? Où avait-on laissé volontairement cette énigme aux curieux et pertinents? Cela...

"Et bien Malfoy, espères-tu voir ta redemption tomber du ciel? Désolé mais je ne crois pas que ce sera pour ce soir."

Le blond avait retenu un sursaut mais guère le crispement qui suivit. Il foudroya Potter du regard.

"Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, Potter."

S'avançant, il présenta sa main à Harry, le regard bien plus trouble que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Il espérait autant que le Survivant accepte sa poignée, qu'il ne la rejette. Dans les deux cas, cela signerait sa relation avec cet homme qui le perturbait toujours autant malgré les années et sa soi-disante maitrise de soi.

"Tss. Je ne l'ai pas fais il y a 14 ans, je ne le ferais pas ce soir. Avoir changé de camp ne te redonne pas une âme pour autant."

Draco haussa les épaules, se retenant d'éviter le regard lourd et scrutateur de son homologue.

"Penses ce que tu veux, pour ma part je suis en paix avec moi-même, cela me suffit."

Cela était faux, mais Potter n'était nullement obligé de le savoir.

"Comme si ton arrogance et égoïsme pouvaient te forcer à te remettre en question. Apparement ces sept années ne t'ont guère profité."

Sussura Harry, le regard lourd de reproches, le ton méprisant.

"Ecoutes Potter, tu ne m'aimes pas, soit. Grand bien t'en fasse, mais je ne compte surement pas essayer de te prouver quoi que ce soit. Vois-tu, j'ai d'autre choses moins puériles à faire."

"Comme regarder le plafond?"

"Absolument. Mais tu ne pourrais surement pas en compr.."

"Je me fiche de tes explications, Malfoy. Garde ton venin pour tes futurs élèves, je suis sur que tu te fera un plaisir de prendre la succession de Rogue au rang de plus exécrable Professeur de Poudlard!"

Draco frissonna sous la hargne du brun et ferma un instant les paupières pour respirer un bon coup avant de rejoindre la table des Professeurs.

"De nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qui siffle comme un Serpent, Potter."

La grande porte choisi ce moment-là pour laisser entrer d'autres professeurs, poussant H arry Potter à se contenter d'un lourd regard noir, tandis qu'il ne pouvant retenir un fin sourire victorieux. Draco parti inspecter les différentes places de la grande table de bois ouvragé, trouvant rapidement ce qui serait son emplacement pour les mois à venir. Il observa avec plaisir la mine déconfite de Potter qui venait de s'assoir juste à côté de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas que le Balafré qui aurait à subir un mauvais voisinage tout ce temps.

Le regard froid et droit, il resta stoïque sur sa chaise.

- It Was Just a Joke -

"Bien, je vais vous demander votre attention quelques minutes."

Minerva Mc Gonagall venait de rejoindre l'antique table pour se poster juste devant.

"Et je tiens à vous préciser qu'aucun elfe ne fera transplaner la moindre miette de repas tant que je n'aurais pas le silence."

Quelques rires épars parsemèrent la salle malgré le regard sérieux de la Directrice.

Mais le silence se fit rapidement.

"Merci. Comme vous l'avez sans doute tous remarqué, nous avons une nouvelle tête dans notre équipe professorale."

D"un geste sec, elle désigna Draco Malfoy qui venait de se lever de sa chaise.

"Suite à l'absence prolongée du Pr. Lake, Mr Malfoy le remplacera désormais en sa qualité d'Historiologue et enseignant à Poudlard. Merci de lui réserver un bon accueil. Et bon appétit."

Draco remercia la Directrice d'un hochement de tête, avant de se rassoir et de laisser ses prunelles se promener sur les têtes des jeunes sorciers. Quelques murmures s'égrénaient dans la salle à manger, des bouts de phrases épars parvenant aux oreilles du l'ancien Serpentard.

_"..Encore un prof d'Histoire.. _

_Son nom me dit quelque chose.._

_Il est pas mal non?.._

_Tiendra combien de temps?_

_..Parier.."_

Une étincelle de curiosité le démangea un instant et il hésita à lancer un sortilège d'Ouie Fine. Il savait que son prédécesseur avait subreptivement quitté son Poste pour une raison indeterminée, lui créant ainsi cette opportunité, mais Minerva ne lui avait guère apprit d'avantage et cela ne l'avait nullement interessé sur le coup. Mais les regards mi-calculateurs mi inquiets des enfants l'intriguaient..

Il soupira intérieurement, c'était toujours mieux que l'accueil qu'il avait redouté, celui de l'ancien Mangemort. Un sacré poids en moins.

Laissant son regard vagabonder vers la Table des Serpentard, un pincement nostalgique au coeur, il attrapa sans le regarder le bol fumant qui venait d'apparaître dans un "Plop" retentissant, savourant la saveur épaisse de la soupe de Pottimarron au miel amère.

Ce fut lors du plat principal que tout foira.

D'où un Rumsteak à la sauce au poivre était sensée avoir un gout de..de..

Les yeux levés en pleine réflexion, il ne preta pas attention à Potter à côté qui venait de fulminer contre les Elfes, essayant de déterminer la saveur qu'il avait sur le palais.

La viande oui. Mais bien plus saignante que la cuisson presque carbonisée que le sien montrait et une sauce..

"Aux champignons spiralés" s'exclama t-il de vive voix, satisfait d'avoir résolu cette petite énigme.

"Ouai..c'est bien ce que j'aimerais vraiment manger ça."

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond leva le regard vers son voisin qui venait de maugréer, croisant l'assiette au Steack saignant sauce mycètes avant de tomber sur le regard toujours aussi vert.

"Ouai je sais, là tu n'y es pour rien Malfoy, alors fais-moi le plaisir de te taire avant d'avancer une connerie."

"Plait-il?" Draco papillonna des yeux d'incrédulité. Lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire et voila que Potter le coupait déja. Se renfrognant, il se contenta d'observer la Grande salle qui semblait sur le coup d'une intense émotion. Mieux valait s'informer soi-même qu'essayer de faire la causette à Potty.

Un émoi visible prenait la plupart des élèves, faisant fulminer les plus impétieux des Gryffondor, murmurer les Serpentard, froncer les sourcils de réflexions aux Serdaigles tandis que les Poufsouffles semblaient trouver l'expérience attrayante. Un joyeux boucan en soit.

"Je vais m'entretenir avec Wilburg." Déclara la Directrice à son équipe professorale, avant de sortir de la salle d'un pas hatif, créant un silence dérangeant sur son passage. Certains élèves commencèrent même à prononcer les termes de poisons et complots.

"Hey les momes!" Tous les regards venait de se braquer sur Harry Potter, hésitant entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

"Avant de commencer à vous inventer des histoires à dormir debout, sachez que votre dévoué Professeur de Potions a d'ores et déja vérifié la comestibilité de vos pitances alors on s'calme. Et n'oubliez pas que nous aussi nous avons mangé, alors au pire, vous risquez juste de louper quelques cours hein!"

Un grand sourire théatral après, le brun s'était rassi à sa table, ne se préoccupant déja plus des élèves qui avaient tout naturellement acceptés sa prestation en riant. Sous son propre gargouillement, Harry porta une autre bouchée à ses lèvres avant de jeter regard de l'autre côté de la table. Et de soupirer sous le goût désagréable qui lui prenait le palais.

Haussant les épaules, Draco Malfoy préféra ne pas se formaliser de l'indifférence de Harry. Ca où la hargne, autant choisir la première. Lui-même décida de poursuivre courageusement son dîner, y retrouvant encore une fois la saveur trop saignante de la viande et une sauce qui ne correspondait pas à la sienne, mais bien à celle de l'assiette voisine.

_"Hey! Mais tu crois faire quoi là, Potter?"_

**"Manger ce que j'avais prévu."**

Harry venait le plus naturellement du monde d'échanger leurs assiettes et de se remettre à manger.

**"D'ailleurs je crois qu'il faut que tu manges en même temps..Je n'aime définitivement pas ce que mange Hagrid."**

Draco le fusilla du regard.

_"Je te trouve bien sans gènes pour quelqu'un qui me crachait ses insanités il y a encore moins d'une heure."_

Harry reposa sa fourchette, la lueur amusée qu'il avait eut il y a quelques instants en parlant aux élèves se voilant.

**"Ecoutes Malfoy, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour te ficher dehors, mais demain veux-tu? Là j'aimerai manger et je pense que toi aussi. Hors il est facile de déduire d'une simple observation de la Grande Salle et de nous deux que cette étrange histoire semble fonctionner de façon préférentielle avec le premier binôme de bouffe qu'elle a trouvé. Malheureusement toi et moi. La suite devrait pouvoir faire "_tilt_" toute seule dans ta petite tête d'aristo à la manque."**

Il s'était promis de rester calme, d'être exemplaire et d'avancer. De ne pas donner d'eau au moulin du Ministère ni même de recommencer à ce prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit, d'évoluer vers son futur aussi fluidement qu'un radeau sur l'eau. Mais voila que Potter s'amusait à y semer la tempête.

Il était juste hors de question que quiconque lui prenne SES affaires. Même si ce n'était que de la nourriture et que Potter avait -presque- raison.

_"Je n'ai plus** mon** assiette."_

Se contenta t-il de dire à voix haute et posée, en pensant aux elfes de maison.

Une nouvelle porcelaine pleine à rabord du même pavé de viande bien cuit à la sauce aux poivres apparut devant lui en un "plop" discret.

_"Et je le referai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Libre à toi d'expliquer à Granger pourquoi les Elfes de Poudlard ont dut faire des heures supplémentaires."_ Rétorqua Draco, retenant à grande peine un sourire tout en attaquant sa nouvelle assiete.

**"Va t'faire.."**

_"Evites ce genre de familiarité, Potty, je ne les apprécie guère en dehors de mes rendez-vous galants."_

Le reste du repas se passa somme toute normalement malgré l'évenement bizarre qui s'amusait à échanger les papilles gustatives des personnes présentes. Même si Potter sembla se faire un devoir de manger des plats aussi peu ragoutant que possible, rageant devant l'impassibilité du blond.

Minerva Mc Gonagall était revenue peu avant la fin du repas, le regard courroucé témoignant de son impuissance dans l'affaire. Tout juste approuva t-elle les déductions du Professeur Weasley: rien dans ces plats n'était néfaste pour la santé. Juste désagréable pour ceux n'ayant pas les mêmes goûts ou la volonté d'effectuer ce "changement d'assiette entre binômes" que presque tous avaient finis pas adopter.

-It was Just a Joke -

21h10. Draco observait avec un mélange de méfiance, d'inquiétude et d'excitation la lettre que lui tendait une petite chouette aux couleurs fauves. Il en avait immédiatement recconu le blason qui en scellait l'envelloppe. Deux lys diagonaux encadrant un Z stylisé qui se finissait en spirale. Le tout sur un fond à peine prononcé.

C'était Blaise. Blaise l'avait déja retrouvé. Il avait fait le premier pas, le premier en sept longues années.

Lui en voulait-il? Allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et que seuls quelques jours de repos les avait séparé? Et lui, qu'était-il devenu pendant tout ce temps?

Draco hésitait. Il espérait tellement retrouver son camarade comme avant, jovial et bon enfant qui l'avait si souvent surpris de par son intelligence particulière. Draco n'avait jamais supporté les imbéciles et Zabini avait bien été le seul à lui prouver sa valeur sans en faire son cheval de bataille. Le seul a avoir compris les dangers de cette guerre avant tout le monde aussi. Avant lui-même. Le seul Serpentard a avoir eut assez de courage.

N'allait-il pas le traiter une nouvelle foi de pleutre? Lui renvoyer ses erreurs et choix dans le visage? Peut-être Draco était-il même à l'origine d'une des pertes d'un proche du métis.

Le blond frissonna sous la force de certains souvenirs qui essayaient de remonter de force.

D'un geste réflexe, il lanca un accio informulé sur une bouteille Baileys dont il remplit l'un des verres immonde de Snape -il lui faudrait s'occuper de ces détails rapidement- avant de recracher sans élégance aucune le liquide qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

La chouette de Zabini piailla violement sous l'outrage, se mettant à crier tout autour du bureau.

"_Oh Potter, j'espère que ce n'est pas toi.._" Marmonna le Serpentard en se débarrassant des preuves compromettantes d'un coup de baguette.

Il détestait le lait. Le lait chaud plus que tout. Ce..truc..était juste immonde, imbuvable et absolument pas conçu pour un organisme adulte! Quelle blague de mauvais goût, ces échanges de saveurs!

Et bien sûr, il était impossible de se rincer la bouche à l'eau clair, le résultat serait surement le même.

Un instant sa propre boisson lui revint à la mémoire. Humm finalement il espérait quand même que ce soit bel et bien Potter qui avait bu ce lait, car si c'était la boisson du soir d'un jeune élève..Il serait beau, d'avoir déja soulé un gamin avant même d'avoir commencé ses cours!

_"Oui, oui j'ai compris, donnes-moi ça_." Soupira Draco en attrapant le parchemin de l'oiseau qui n'arretait plus son vacarme.

Au moins la diversion lactée avait fonctionné.

Soupirant, il décacheta la lettre, sentant le petit frisson habituel de la magie contenu de la cire lui parcourir le corps. Blaise saurait à ce moment précis que sa lettre venait d'être ouverte et la magie du cachet s'assurait du destinataire exclusif.

_A Draco Abraxas Eldelionth Malfoy, le 20 Octobre _

_ Manoir Zabini_

_Je crois que j'ai la main qui tremble de commencer cette lettre, celle que je m'efforce de ne pas t'écrire depuis ces si longues années, celle qui rempli mon esprit de plus en plus ces derniers temps alors que je sais ton exil toucher à sa fin. Tu dois bien rire de me savoir aussi fébrile alors que tu dois être revenu en conquérant à Poudlard, posant ton royal postérieur toujours trop blanc dans le fauteuil mité de Rogue -car je suis sur que tu as demandé à récupérer son appartement. _

_Bon voila, à la simple allusion de ton derrière, je me sens mieux. J'irais bien coucher une petite blague salace par écrit histoire d'être sur, mais je vais essayer de me tenir un peu, que tu ne te fasses pas trop rapidement une nouvelle mauvaise image de moi. Je suis quelqu'un de bien moi!_

_D'ailleurs pour te le prouver, saches deux choses: Je suis l'actuel assistant du 1er Ministre (ça te la clou ça hein!) et, nouvelle non moindre, je suis père d'une adorable fillette. Si tu restes assez longtemps à ton nouveau Poste, tu l'aura peut-etre dans ta classe? En ce cas, je compte d'avance sur toi pour être ta favorite et la priviligier honteusement! Sous peine de reni prompte et définitif!_

_ lettre mériterais d'être excessivement longue mais j'ai un emploi du temps de prostituée et comble de la chose, j'aime mon travail et le fait bien. _

_Je ne vais donc que te faire un résumé rapide et conci de ce que je juge important que tu saches et que tu n'apprendra pas dans les journaux auxquels je me doute que tu dois déja être abonné depuis ton retour en Angleterre:_

_Je suis Assistant du Ministre de la Magie (je veux être sûr que tu t'en souviennes.)_

_Ma fille se nomme Eïla._

_Plus grâve, certains Mangemorts arrêtés après la délibération de ton exil ont apporté de nouveaux soupçons et rumeurs te concernant, ainsi que pas mal d'autres proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ceux ayant subis le Baiser du Vampire comme les plus "innocent". Dur de démêler le vrai du faux la-dedans. J'attendrais de te voir réellement pour en discuter plus en avant avec toi, certains hiboux ne sont guère sauvage et même ma position ne peux éviter à ma lettre un sort de translution visuelle. Mais au moins je le saurais. _

_Evite de parler à Potter de la mort de ses proches, je sais que tu as du murir avec les années, mais certains..faits..ne te sont pas favorables, rumeurs ou non. De même, évite de lui parler de son boitement. Ainsi que de son mariage. Evites de lui parler quoi._

_Le mot sang-de-bourbe à été mis sur liste pourpre. Uniquement oral, donc fais gaffe, même par cynisme._

_Ils ont passé Dumbledore et Potter sur la Liste des Légendaires. Et oui, Potter est le premier Sorcier à y figurer de son vivant._

_[...]_

_Bien, je te fais confiance pour faire honneur à ta personne. Si tu pouvais même m'honorer moi de ta présence, j'en serais ravi._

_...Sinon tu auras affaire a moi! Et je te rappelle une dernière fois, que je suis un homme d'influence maintenant!_

_Alors à bientôt Draco,_

_Bon retour parmis nous._

_Blaise._

Un fin sourire flottait sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard, appréciant à sa juste valeur le message du métis.

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant d'attraper un parchemin et d'y laisser sa réponse, plutôt courte. Draco accrocha la lettre à la patte de la chouette, non sans y avoir jeté un léger sortilège de cire de scellement.

Regardant l'oiseau s'envoler dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le Malfoy jeta un rapide sort de rangement sur son bureau, laissant son futur emploi du temps bien en évidence.

Ainsi il devait absolument laisser Potter tranquille? Cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure, c'était même la première résolution qu'il avait prise en apprenant sa présence ici, mais au regard de leur première rencontre, cela n'allait vraiment pas être aussi simple. Connaissant le caractère têtu du Gryffondor qui avait passé sa scolarité a essayer de lui faire avouer ses crimes, le brun n'allait surement pas le lâcher si tôt.

Jetant un regard au verre d'alcool qu'il ne pouvait boire de peur qu'un élève ne soit "son duo" de cette étrange farce, un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Draco Malfoy.

Il allait laisser le Pr. Potter tranquille, mais était-ce sa faute s'il avait une sacrée fringale ce soir?

Se levant, il quitta les lieux pour prendre le chemin des cuisines, récupérant au passage dans une petite cachette des cachots un vieux parchemin que les pierres avaient conservé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la gamine d'année inférieure qui dissimulait bien mal son admiration pour Potter et appartenait à l'un de ses nombreux fan club. Pour l'avoir vérifié à l'époque, cette cachette gardait de bien horribles choses: tout ce qui avait attrait au Survivant. Et pour tout avoir lu avec dégout, il se souvenait parfaitement du rouleau de parchemin contenant tous les gouts du héro du monde sorcier.


	3. Amis des bêtes Part 1

_****Disclaimer : **Les personnes que vous reconnaitrez et l'Univers sont à J.K Rowling. **_

**Couple :** Il y aura du Drarry, parce que étrangement je n'ai jamais écris sur eux..Mais je vous rassure de suite, ce sera long et difficile et surement pas niais. Donc si les relations entre messieurs vous gènent, je vous invite à aller lire ailleurs.

**Contexte:** L'histoire se déroule quelques années après la Guerre de Voldemort, qui sera nommée ici "La Guerre Noire". Minerva Mc Gonagall est Directrice de Poudlard, et presque tous lesgens décédés dans l'histoire de Harry Potter le sont ici aussi. S'il y a des différenres, elles vous seront expliqués dans l'histoire au fur et à mesure (normalement).

Il n'y a que le futur "amoureux" de Draco et Harry qui ait quelque peu changé (et donc en partie celui de Ginny/Greengrass).

**Rating:** T pour le moment, il évoluera surement avec le temps. Je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre pour ne pas trop vous traumatiser. Il y aura fort probablement du Yaoi/slash plus ou moins explicite, voir d'autre sorte de relations sexuelles. Si cela vous dérange, je ne vous force pas à rester.

Draco parle en "_**Italique/gras"**_

Harry parle en **"gras"**.

Les autres protagonistes, en "italique ou normal".

_****Petit mot**: **_Et voila, je suis déja en retard de publication et en plus, mon chapitre deux est déja une "one shot" en deux partie!

**Je cherche une Bêta**! Je pense me débrouiller correctement avec la langue française, mais vu que j'écris plus vite que je ne pense (enfin presque) et que mon pc a décidé de ne plus me laisser de correcteur orthographique, il risque d'y avoir des fautes de frappes voir des bugs..alors si une volontaire avait envie et le temps de s'occuper de cette fic, je lui en serai reconnaissante (et les lecteurs aussi!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Heing..?"<strong>_

D'un mouvement brusque, l'homme sursauta dans son lit, les yeux hagards et écarquillés avant de fermer les paupières violement et de se forcer au calme.

_**"Poudlard, tu es a Poudlard..**_**"** Murmura t-il tel un mantra tout en se balançant doucement dans les draps, appréciant du coin de l'oeil les lueurs pâles des étoiles magiques qui parcouraient les murs de sa chambre. Cette simple lumière diffuse lui permettait d'oublier, de ne pas y penser..

Les battements de son coeur revenus à la normale, Draco Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemards depuis longtemps et il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir fait une rechute. C'était plus comme si quelque chose l'avait réveillé...

Sortant sa baguette de sous la poche spécifique de son oreiller, il murmure un sortilège de désillision.

Rien.

D'un geste rageur, le blond ralluma les lumières de la petite pièce avant de sursauter à nouveau pour se coller contre le mur qui bordait son lit.

_**"Oh putain!"**_

Mais quelle idée de laisser une partie du mur en pierre révélatrice! Alors oui, une vue sur les profondeurs du lac avait son charme, les sirènes y passant parfois, les Tradocls brillant doucement dans la grotte sous-marine qui bordait l'appartement de l'ancien maître des Potions. Mais y retrouver en pleine nuit l'œil géant du Calamar de Poudlard..cela avait de quoi retourner le cœur de n'importe qui.

D'une moue dégoutée, Draco ne lâcha pas le céphalopode géant des yeux, observant son œil unique si...monstrueux mais froidement intelligent tout en priant Merlin que l'animal daigne rapidement trouver une autre curiosité à cette heure incongrue.

Mais le nouveau professeur de Poudlard dut rapidement se faire une raison: l'imposant animal marin semblait se délecter de la scène. Il lui fallait avouer qu'à cette heure-ci du matin la pauvre bête ne devait pas trouver grand chose d'autre de très nouveau à observer aux alentours du lac de l'école. Soupirant, Draco tâcha de ne plus regarder vers cette sois-disante vue sous-marine et d'oublier la créature -il n'avait vraiment jamais été à l'aise avec les animaux-.

Jetant un sortilège d'occultation sur le mur mitoyen du lac, Draco soupira et tâcha de retourner se coucher. Une rude journée l'attendait dans quelques heures: devenir professeur.

_**"Que?"**_

Un cri vraiment peu digne de sa lignée s'échappa des lèvres finement horrifiées du blond alors qui sautait violement de son lit tout en renversant drap et couverture comme l'on se débarrase d'une bestiole gênante.

_**"Oh putain c'est quoi ça!"**_

La literie semblait vivante, grouillante, révélant une dizaine de museaux moustachus et leurs propriétaires velus. Toute une famille de souris semblait avoir élu domicile dans le lit de l'ancien Serpentard, s'enfuyant bruyamment sous les cris de l'homme.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors que son regard se posait un peu plus...Puis carrément sur le plafond.

Pire. Une colonie entière d'arachnides rampait dans les recoins de la salle, juste au dessus de ce qui lui servait normalement de lit. Drago ne retint ni sa moue de dégoût, ni celle d'angoisse qui lui montait dans les entrailles alors qu'il braquait sa baguette d'un geste nerveux sur les invertébrés;

_**"Incendio! Incendio! Incendio!"**_

Nerveux, de petits jets de flammes vinrent lécher les pierres du plafonds, carbonisant et effrayant les petites créatures désagréables. Quelques minutes et un aguamenti plus tard, Drago se retrouvait essoufflé dans sa propre chambre, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais bien plus calme maintenant que la pièce semblait enfin vide de tout nuisible. Il avait même dégotté une fouine, deux serpents et quantité impressionnante d'insectes aussi divers qu'immondes!

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, le jeune homme soupira avant de jeter un oeil à sa montre sorcière. 6:30 du matin. Trop tard pour se rendormir – si cela était même possible avec un tel réveil – trop tôt pour aller petit déjeuner.

_**"Et bien commençons directement avec les bonnes habitudes alors..**_**" **Grinça t-il.

Et c'est après avoir échangé son pyjama contre une tenue plus sportive qu'il entreprit de veiller à l'entretien de son corps. Sans même un regard au Calmar qui semblait toujours l'observer d'un air amusé, Drago partit redécouvrir le parc de Poudlard par le biais d'un matinal jogging.

... Et en rentra presque aussi dépité qu'avant. Ce n'était pas moins d'une dizaine de bestioles, toutes espèces confondues, qui avait fait de ce simple footing une véritable course d'obstacles. Les piafs étant nettement les plus expéditifs, mais Drago avait perdu toute obstination lorsque le troupeau de Sombrals du château lui prêta une attention plus que poussée.

Et aucun sortilèges de révélation ne lui avait rapporté la réponse à cette attaque massive des animaux sur sa pauvre personne. Pas plus qu'une douche qui lui avait remonter une couleuvre ambrée par les canalisation. Qui eut cru qu'il y avait tant de bestioles louches à Poudlard? Drago ne s'était jamais douté du dixième !

C'est d'un pas quelque peu tendu et agacé que le nouveau Professeur de Sortilège rejoignit la Grande salle pour un petit déjeuner réconfortant.

**"Bien dormi, Malfoy?"**

L'apostrophé se contenta de foudroyer son voisin de droite. Avoir Potter à sa table dès le matin n'était pas franchement son meilleur fantasme.

_**"Mêles-toi de ton Breakfest, Potty."**_

Non, il n'était pas spécialement du matin du tout, alors avec ses péripéties, la tension du premier jour, son grand retour et le tout soupoudré de Potter au sourire en coin mauvais, ça n'allait même pas du tout!

**"Oh mais j'essaie juste de faire un peu de conversation avec mon nouveau collègue favoris, n'est-ce pas, _Professeur _Malfoy?"**

_**"Ouai ouai.."**_

**"Et comment suis-je sensé entretenir une conversation ainsi?"**

Draco releva un regard sur son agaçant voisin, l'observant de bas en haut pendant quelques instants.

**"C'est la bouche qu'il faut ouvrir pour discuter Malfoy. Aurais-tu donc tout perdu?"**

_**"La j'aimerais juste déjeuner en paix, et tu me déranger Potter. Va sociabiliser plus loin."**_

Il avait du mal à comprendre la soudaine attention presque dénuée de sarcasme de l'autre. Allait-il le coller comme ça toute l'année? Oscillant entre vieille connaissance, collègue et accusateur? Comment était-il lui même sensé mettre une certaine distance entre eux ainsi?

Voyant la bouche d'Harry souvrire une nouvelle fois, Draco se contenta de faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux: fuir. Attrapant deux beignets de citrouille douce, il se releva précipitamant, quittant la table des professeurs sans hésiter.

La salle commençait doucement à se remplir des élèves de Poudlard encore endormis.

**"Et tu comptes parler de quelle Histoire de la Magie à tes chèrs élèves innocents, Malfoy? Celle que nous connaissons tous deux?"**

Serrant les poings, la tête aussi droite qu'il savait encore le faire, l'ancien Serpentard ne moucha pas, passant ni trop lent ni trop hâté à côté des tables. Il savait pertinement à quoi faisait allusion Potter... Aquelle partie de l'histoire en particulier. Hors de question de fournir de l'eau à son moulin ni de lui donner le plaisir de lui accorder l'attention qu'il recherchait devant les élèves. Si lui voulait s'amuser à porter leurs querelles aux yeux des enfants soit, mais Draco en savait assez sur la pédagogie -et surtout sa fierté- pour ne pas entrer aussi facilement dans son jeu.

Passer les grandes portes de la Salle à manger lui fit un bien fou.

Beaucoup moins de sentir Miss Teigne se frotter contre sa jambe.

- It Was Just A Joke -

Fort heureusement, son premier cours, le tout premier de sa carrière professorale ne commençait qu'en mi-matinée.

Après quelques hésitations et une palme du calmar du lac qui l'avait presque effleuré, Draco avait consentit à accepter qu'il avait réellement un problème de nuisible de façon très dérangeante. Et se voyant mal donner son enseignement accompagné de toute une ménagerie – ce qui le ferait pourtant rentrer dans les annales des élèves- le blond avait opté pour occuper le temps restant d'une recherche approffondie à la Bibliothèque. Il n'avait suffit que de quelques paroles avec Mme Pince – et d'une souris rousse qui venait de lui grimper dessus- pour quelle consente à le laisser utiliser le _sort de recherche approfondie avec option et Réserve comprise_ . D'un coup de baguette que son passif d'Historiologue connaissait parfaitement, il parvint sans difficulté à faire parvenir jusque lui les ouvrages contenant les concepts croisés de_ "sortilège de protection/repousse pour tout animal et plusieurs et sans effets secondaires et rapide à mettre en place sans nécessité de lieu/mise en scène/composantes autre que gestuelle/voix". _

Draco Malfoy se retrouvait actuellement dans sa salle de classe légerement poussièreuse avec une plus que visible aura verdâtre mouvante qui lançait parfois de minuscules appendices pour contrer les approches trop présentes d'animaux et autres insectes.

Un répis temporaire.

L'enchantement usant constemment l'énergie magique de son lanceur, Draco ne pourrait surement pas passer le reste de la journée et encore moins de son enseignement à Poudlard ainsi. Il lui faudrait trouver _la raison_ de tout ce cirque.

-~~~~ It Was Just A Joke ~~~~ -

_**"Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, comme vu le savez, je suis votre nouveau Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie."**_

Les élèves, des 3e année Serdaigle-Gryffondor, observait leur nouvel enseignant d'un air quelque peu septique, apparement plutôt blasé de voir passer un énième homme dans ce Poste qui semblait maudit. Mais leur attention restait toute entière, autant pour la nouveauté de l'homme, sa posture droite et son regard gris perçant que l'aura étrange qu'il dégageait: une faible lumière verte presque vivante.

"Euh Monsieur?"

_**"**_**Professeur****_ Malfoy, je vous prie. Et vous êtes?"_**

"Allan Clarke, Professeur Malfoy. Je.."

_**"Mr. Clarke, il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de prendre la parole, je me trompe?"**_

"Euh.." Le garçon rougit sous la remarque de Draco, hésitant visiblement entre se rebeller et rentrer docilement la tête. Les murmures de ses camarades le décidèrent.

"Excusez-moi Professeur, je ne recommencerai plus."

De legers ricanement chez les bleus saluèrent la réaction peu hardie de leur homologue Gryffondor.

Un regard froid et cinglant de Malfoy coupa court.

_**"Je vais être clair. Je ne tolèrerai aucun manque de politesse et de respect dans mon cours, que ce soit vis-à-vis de ma personne ou de vos camarades. Et je n'hésiterai ni à retirer des points à vos maisons, ni à offrir des retenues aux responsables. Ici, ce sera donnant donnant. Si vous êtes agréables, curieux et concentrés, je serai de même. Essayez de transformer mon cours en foutoir, et je sévirai. A vous de voir si vous souhaitez que je réçussite l'ambiance de la salle de classe du défunt Pr. Rogue..."**_

Un frisson parcouru les élèves, autant pour le ton cinglant de leur Professeur et ses mises en gardes, que l'allusion d'un homme dont leurs ainés parlaient encore avec effroi. Les regards se croisèrent silencieusement, les épaules se voutèrent et l'adulte se laissa à un léger sourire de satisfaction.

_**"Bien, maintenant que cette formalité est faite, passons au cours."**_

Malfoy avait délibérément choisit de ne pas parler de l'aura verdâtre, cela ne regardait absolument pas ses gamins. Ils avaient bien assez à s'occuper de leurs propres affaires.

Posant la pointe de sa baguette sur une étrange boite faite de métal, bois, tuyaux et mécanismes, il murmura le sortilège de démarrage. Une grande fresque en 3D représentant un paysage médiéval vallonné avec un château non loin apparu sous les regards ébahis des enfants.

Draco sourit doucement. Il n'avait jamais aimé que cette matière si passionnante soit aussi théorique et ennuyeuse..

_**"Vous remarquerez que vous avez tous un petit cercle bleu en verre translucide sur la droite supérieure de votre pupitre. Je vous demanderai de déposer la pointe de votre baguette sur celui-ci et de murmurer les termes "**Nexu**" puis vos nom, prénom, année et maison."**_

C'était presque avec impatience qu'il commençait réellement ce cours d'introduction, appréciant à leur juste valeur les mines ébahies des élèves.

_**"Etant donné que je ne connais ni l'avancement de votre programme ni vos niveaux personnels, cet ustensil nommé "**Acteur de Réalité Magique Bimensionnelle**" sera votre compagnon pour ce jour-ci."**_

Il se retint d'avancer qu'il l'utiliserai relativement souvent, aussi bien pour ajouter un aspect pratique aux cours que lors de contrôles récurrents.

"_**Vous allez avoir l'heure pour me relever les faits, détails, objets, sortilèges qui vous semblent en désaccord avec cet espace-temps historique."**_

La classe l'observait, silencieuse, hésitant encore entre la joie de visonner ce qui ressemblait temps à un film pour les nés-moldus et sang mêlés, et l'inquiétude de ce qui semblait être un outil servant de moyen de notation.

_**"Il vous suffira d'utiliser le préfixe de sortilège "**Malum**" tout en visant de façon précise ce qui vous dérange, et d'y rajouter le terme "**Tempus**" ou "**Spatium**" en fonction de si ce dernier est mal placé dans le temps où dans l'espace."**_

Des murmures s'élevèrent doucement. Le même gryffondor que plus tôt leva la main, apparemment fier d'être aussi respectueux. Draco manqua de lever les yeux au ciel sous ce comportement hautement rouge et or. Merlin, se congratuler d'un truc aussi normal!

_**"Oui Mr Clarke?"**_

"Professeur, je me fais le porte-parole de la classe. Vous ne le savez surement pas, mais aucun d'entre nous ne connais ces sortilèges!"

Draco sourit doucement.

_**"Je le sais bien, Mr Clarke."**_

"Mais.."

_**"Vous avez pourtant dut apprendre en cours de Sortilèges que certains sorts sont catégorifiés, non? Dois-je en plus de pallier à vos lacunes historiques, m'occuper de votre éducations des autres matières ?"**_

La salle entière se tût, certains élèves regardant bêtement leurs doigts entortillés.

_**"Mlle?"**_

"Elya Ithys, Professeur."

Draco acquiesça du chef pour laisser la Serdaigle poursuivre.

"Je pense que vous parlez d'une série de sortilèges apparentés au mots de pouvoir, tout comme certains mots de passe ou volonté magique précise qui permettent de déclencher un élément donné et souvent mécanique, parfois à multiple déclencheurs."

L'ancien Serpentard eut un instant l'impression d'entendre Granger, miss-je-sais-tout de son époque, lui arrachant ainsi un sourire doux-amère que l'élève prit pour un assentiment.

_**"Tout à fait. Ce mots magique ne demandent aucun entrainement et permettrons simplement à l'artéfact d'enregistrer vos réponses, de les ranger par personne. 2 points pour Serdaigle."**_

Le sourire satisfait et pétillant la jeune blonde rebomba aussi le torse de ses camarades aigles.

_**"De plus, afin de ne pas gêner vos camarades et éviter à capharnaüm auditif dans cette salle, je vous demanderai de les utiliser informulés. Vous êtes largement assez en âge pour cela il me semble, et ces termes ne demande aucune volonté magique comme de vrais sortilèges."**_

Les murmures avaient légèrement repris sous cette directive particulière, les élèves se regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit -où de calamar pensa Draco- avant que les Gruffondor ne décident de relever se défi haut la main et les Serdaigles de décider d'en être absolument capable, rien de difficile la-dedans.

Souriant sous cette vision et appréciant réellement le sentiment qui l'animait devant cette classe, Draco Malfoy lança réellement la machine et le cours.

- It Was Just A Joke -

_**"Madame la Directrice."**_

_"Mr. Malfoy. Que puis-je pour vous?"_

Minerva McGonagal observait le jeune homme depuis son bureau, les yeux au-dessus de ses lunettes alors qu'elle avait encore la plume sur un parchemin administratif. Elle eut une moue interloqué devant le halo verdâtre qui entourait le jeune homme.

_**"Il se trouve que j'ai un léger soucis depuis très tôt ce matin." Commença Draco, la voix traînante et légerement hésitante. "Je suis allé voir le Pr Flitwick plus tôt afin de lui demander son aide, ne m'y connaissant absolument pas en sortilèges approfondit de détection sur une personne."**_

Minerva arqua un sourcil interrogatif, le laissant continuer bien la curiosité la titillait.

Malfoy soupira. Il n'avait vraiment vraiment pas aimé devoir aller mendier de l'aide. Mais après qu'un rat est réussit à ronger une partie de sa chaussure en plein cours avec les 1ere années, qu'un hibou l'ai prit pour perchoir pendant 20 min malgré toute sa volonté lors d'un autre cours et qu'il ai eut à subir d'autres menus désagréments animaliers, il n'avait pas eut le choix. Il était hors de question de passer pour le professeur bouffon de l'année! En plus de ne pas du tout apprécier les animaux et de s'inquiéter quand à un possible véritable accident vis à vis de certaines bestioles..

Le Pr Flitwick avait été ravi de lui porter secours, le petit homme le bombardant de questions visant à fixer ses sortilèges de détections, pour finalement parvenir à un résultat aussi probant qu'inutilisable.

Il lui avait conseillé Minerva, l'appelant même par son prénom d'ailleurs! Un instant Draco plissa la lèvre, espérant ne jamais en arriver là avec certains enseignants, cela serait vraiment...trop étrange.

_**"Voyez-vous, il semblerait que quelque chose est modifié certaines de mes sécrétions hormonales en plus de m'en créer. De ce fait, je semble être un véritable aimant à bestioles. Et je peux vous assurer que certaines dans Poudlard sont vraiment horribles!"**_

Sa voix était légèrement montée aux aiguës à ce dernier souvenir..

_"Je vois. Et cette aura?"_

_**"Un enchantement de classe III, d'espèce dépendante, ayant le double intérêt de filtrer ma propre aura et de détecter les espèces animales à portée, les repoussant au besoin."**_

_"Hum. Et vous l'avez depuis ce matin?" _Elle fronça les sourcils. _"Vous devez être exténué, Mr Malfoy."_

Draco acquiesça légèrement du chef. Sans être au point de s'endormir, il était las et sans énergie.

_"Bien. Et que viens-je faire dans cette histoire? Souhaitez-vous déjà demander congé?"_

_**"Quoi? Euh non, le Pr Flitwick m'a invité à venir vous voir afin d'obtenir peut-être un spectre plus large des molécules fautives, ses sortilèges n'ayant put tout déterminer. Et aussi une solution pour y remédier."**_

Souffla t-il d'une traite.

_"Hum. Donnez-moi ces résultats."_

D'un coup de baguette, le blond fit apparaître une feuille de parchemin dans sa main, avant de la tendant à la Directrice derrière son bureau. Cette dernière parcouru rapidement les lignes encrées tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle releva ses yeux sur le jeune professeur qui dut se retenir de ne pas faire un pas en arrière sous le regard devenu perçant de la Directrice.

_**"Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je reconnais une partie des données mais le Pr. Flitwick semblait penser qu'il en manquait, moins décelables."**_

_"Hum." _Acquiesça Minerva d'un air sec tout en repositionnant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez, avant de se lever de son bureau, reculant doucement son siège.

"_Si vous êtes victime d'un plaisantin ou d'une malédiction quelconque agissant sur les animaux, Filius vous a probablement en partie pour mon état d'Animagus. Certaines essences sont difficilement décelables par les sorciers, même à l'aide des meilleurs sortilèges. Baissez votre bouclier."_

Et sur ces mots, la sorcière se transforma en chat dans un mouvement souple et élégant avant de s'assoir et de fouetter l'air de sa queue rayée, ses yeux brillants posés sur Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier compris le message, et leva sa baguette à hauteur d'yeux, composant la complexe série de mouvements pour faire disparaître l'enchantement de protection. Il laissa passer un soupir de soulagement lorsque ce dernier disparut, arrêtant ainsi de tirer de façon continue sur ses réserves de magie.

C'est alors qu'un frottement sur sa jambe gauche le ramena à la réalité, suivit d'un faible son qu'il qualifia rapidement comme un..ronronnement.

Ce qu'il découvrit le força à faire un brusque pas en arrière, effleurant un objet quelconque qui manqua de se renverser.

_**"Professeur!"**_

Sous l'émotion, Draco avait donné son ancien titre à la Directrice. Mais celle-ci ne sembla nullement le prendre en considération: l'Animagus semblait vouloir s'enrouler autour de la robe de sorcier du jeune homme, la queue touffue s'y serrant étroitement alors qu'un ronronnement sonore s'élevait de l'animal, prouvant la satisfaction que ce geste lui donnait.

_**"Mme la Directrice!"**_

Draco paniquait. Si la situation pouvait sembler amusante et comique au premier coup d'oeil, ce n'était guère l'avis du professeur blond. Outre l'irrespect cuisant que cela lui conférait vis a vis de la sorcière, un éclair d'angoisse parcourait le jeune homme à propos de sa propre condition d'ancien exilé..Si cela ne cessait pas et que quiconque avait vent de l'histoire...Il était facile de l'accuser de magie noire afin d'assoir sa domination sur l'école de Sorciers.

Mais lever sa baguette contre le félin pour l'éloigner était tout aussi innimaginable..

**"Minerva, je dois vous...Qu'est-ce que?"**

La gravure qui servait de porte au bureau directorial venait de s'ouvrir sur un Harry Potter aux joues rosies par sa course récente dans le château, mais dont la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux venait juste de le couper.

_**"Potter! Fait quelque chose!"**_

Malfoy avait la mâchoire crispée, dos au mur plein de tableaux. Et malgré le ronronnement de plus en plus présent et la situation, il ne manqua pas l'éclair de compréhension dans les prunelles vertes de l'autre et le choix tout fait du sortilège utilisé.

La seconde d'après, Minerva reprenait sa forme humaine, le rouge au joues. Sans mot dire, elle attrapa la feuille de parchemin sur le bureau, trempa une plume dans l'encrier et y ajouta quelques mots à la hâte. Un sort de séchage plus loin, elle redonna le parchemin enroulé à Malfoy.

_"Apportez ceci à Hagrid, il saura vous dire quoi faire pour y remédier."_

_**"Bien. Merci."**_

Ne désirant pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, Malfoy salua la Directrice un peu crispé avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ce fut avec un étonnement désagréable et sans doute partagé, qu'il entendit à nouveau la voix de la sorcière.

_"Mr. Potter, vous l'accompagnerez afin de lui éviter tout désagrément jusqu'à résolution de ce problème."_

Malfoy préféra ne rien dire, arrivant aux escaliers en colimaçon, ne remarquant alors nullement le regard noir que la Directrice posa sur le Survivant, mais il trouva relativement étrange que ce dernier consente à la mission sans mot dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin d'auteur:<strong> _Et voici pour ce deuxième chapitre, nous permettant de rentrer un peu plus dans l'histoire. J'espère que façon de voir Draco dans son rôle de professeur et d'Historiologue (Historien magique) et l'aspect que je dévellope pour cette branche vous convient! Je me suis bien amusée à en inventer pas mal de facettes, artéfacts (je suis une grande fan du Steampunk..je suis ravie de pouvoir l'y dévelloper un peu!), de sortilèges._

_Sinon, je compte ramener régulièrement quelques élèves plus que d'autres, alors si vous avez envie de m'en inventer un avec un nom/prénom et quelques lignes de caractère, je serais ravie d'en intégrer dans l'histoire!_


	4. Amis des bêtes Part 2

Résumé de l'épisode précédent:

_Après avoir rejoint l'équipe professorale de Poudlard, Draco se rend rapidement compte qu'il ne fait pas l'unanimité, bien au contraire. Cependant, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de se pencher davantage sur ces problèmes sociaux, car après un premier soir déja étrange, sa première journée se voit encore plus délicate: le pauvre blond semble apparement victime d'une sorte de malédiction poussant toutes sortes de créatures à l'approcher très près. Après moultes réflexions, péripéties et conseil de Mc Gonagal, il est envoyé se renseigner chez Hagrid, Potter sur le trousses._

Harry venait de rejoindre le blond dans le couloir du chateau, le retrouvant légerement appuyé contre l'un des murs de pierre. Le dépassant pour prendre le chemin du Hall afin de se débarrasser de la corvée que venait de lui offrir Mc Gonagal,il se rendit rapidement compte que l'autre ne le suivait pas. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres quelques peu pincées, il se retourna pour l'apostropher.

"**Tu comptes rester planté là? Mes service de garde du corps d'élite sont limités dans le temps, Malfoy.**"

_"Je n'ai pas demandé ta compagnie, Potter. Tu n'as qu'à retourner à tes occupations, je ne dirais rien à la Directrice, promis_."

"**Surement pas**."

La voix du professeur Potter était aussi tranchante que le sourire de Malfoy était hautain.

"N**e me dis pas que le petit pote potty adulte n'est plus un rebelle?** "

La machoire du brun se crispa un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa marche claudiquante alors que le blond avait commencé à faire de même.

Draco soupira silencieusement. Parfait, ses petites piques ridicules avaien atteint leur but: Potter n'avait pas prêté attention à sa soudaine baisse de tension ni au souffle difficile, du moins l'espérait-il. Le sortilège d'aura avait déja bien trop couté à Draco en cette journée, et le relancer lui semblait impossible. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les bestioles qui vivaient la nuit soient aussi concilliantes.

L'air était humide et le crépuscule déja bien présent. Draco frissonna, resserrant sa cape sur ses épaules sans quitter la silhouette de Potter devant lui. Pas un mot de plus n'avait été échangé entre les deux hommes et le blond espérait vraiment arriver rapidement chez le semi-géant. Il ne parvenait vraiment pas a savoir ce qui le perturbait le plus, les paroles tranchantes ou le silence de son ancien camarade de classe,

**"Je doute qu'Hagrid soit vraiment ravit de te revoir."**

Et bien voila, il suffisait de penser pour obtenir. Il devrait peut-etre essayer de souhaiter quelque chose de plus utile que la voix de Potter.

_"Il en va de même pour moi, Potter. N'ai crainte, je ne perturberai pas longtemps sa petite existence."_

**"Si tu pouvais faire de même pour nous tous, nous t'en serions très reconnaissant pour une fois."**

Draco évita une ondulation du sol d'un pas de côté avant d'allumer sa baguette d'un lumos bien pâle. Il lui faudrait une potion de récupération impérativement.

_"Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, Potty, tu vas devoir faire comme tout à chacun dans sa misérable existence qui n'apprécie pas son voisin ou collègue. Mais je comprend parfaitement qu'avec ton statut de Légendaire, ce genre de considération basique te passe au-dessus."_

Une autre silhouette ondulante qu'il recconu nettement comme une couleuvre-aux-trois-règnes. Depuis quand ces bestioles vivaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard? Heureusement qu'il ne le savait pas lors de son jeune age, il n'aurait au grand jamais mis un pied au dehors!

"**Oh, je pense bien à faire quelques communiqués dans les journaux ou écrire quelques lettres à certains de mes contacts. Avec mon sceau actuel, dépassant justement le titre de Survivant qui ne m'occtroyait que des ennuis, je suis certain que tu devrais être bien moins sûr de toi Malfoy..."**

Draco arqua un sourcil étonné. Depuis quand l'ami Potty savait utiliser correctement sa renommée? Et s'abaisser ainsi à de vils chantages? Se fichait-il de lui?

"**J'hésites d'ailleurs très sérieusement à passer outre la demande de Mc Gonagall à ton sujet. Tu n'as rien à faire ici."**

Le ton d'Harry Potter était un étrange mélange entre froideur, sérieux, conversation sans importance et une menace presque sadique. Le tout donna vraiment l'impression à Draco qu'il était plus que sérieux. Son propre sang ne fit qu'un tour: il avait BESOIN de ce job.

"_Tu..tu n'oserais pas."_ Sa voix s'était faite vascillante alors que Potter se retournait pour poser un regard lourd sur lui.

**"Je ne pense même pas avoir la patience d'attendre le moindre faux pas de ta part, et je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te ferais la faveur d'une pseudo fraternisation ou de croire en ta reconversion."**

Il se rapprocha assez pour que Draco perçoive le souffle sucré de son homologue.

**"Tu as toujours été et restera un monstre, je ne sais pas qui tu essaies de berner mais je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Saches que dès demain, j'ai rendez-vous pour une Interwiev a ton sujet.."**

Le sourire du Survivant se durcit, entre résignation et satisfaction. Draco se sentit défaillir, perçut son masque se craqueller et la panique le gagner. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites, il ne comprenait pas la hargne de son vis-à-vis..

Malgré ou à cause des mises en gardes de Blaise, il se mit à se contre-attaquer. Peut-être la fatigue aussi. Il sentit sa voix froide, mauvaise et d'une lenteur exécrable se déverser tandis que son coeur battait à tout rompre.

_"Comme si le Ministère ou la population sorcière pouvaient encore écouter un handicapé. Tu n'es qu'un torchon, Potter, maintenant que tu as nettoyé la merde de ce pays, on te regarde avec autant d'horreur que moi, on te range dans un joli tiroir avec une belle étiquette pour services rendus mais personne ne se sert d'un torchon troué, incomplet et qui ne sera plus jamais propre! Mais regardes-toi donc avec tes grands air, ta hargne et ta jambe folle, tu.."_

Un éclair éblouissant le faucha en plein élan alors qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de voir Potter le foudroyer du regard, serrer les poings deux fois dans le vide...et sa baguette apparaître dans sa main immédiatement pointée sur lui.

Il était vraiment devenu plus fort, fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Draco alors qu'il faisait un vol plané de plusieurs mêtres pour atterir sur le sable poisseux du lac.

_"Oh putain.."_ gémit-il en se relevant doucement.

Il se renfrogna en voyant Harry encore à plusieurs mêtre le viser une nouvelle fois de sa baguette, l'air déterminé.

_"Ok j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais..ahaaahhhh!"_ sa phrase se terminant dans un hurlement alors qu'il se sentit brusquement soulevé du sol en même temps qu'un truc énorme et visqueux lui enserra la taille.

Quelques années plus tôt, l'oeil géant du Calmar de Poudlard l'aurait fait s'évanouir, mais il regretta presque en cet instant de ne plus être le jeune homme pleutre et sensible de cette époque. Pourtant il eut à peine le temps de penser à attraper sa baguette magique, qu'il percutta à nouveau l'herbe verte du parc.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que..Qu'est-ce qu'il..C'est quoi ça?!"_

Draco se releva doucement sans même penser à s'épousseter alors qu'il posait un regard éberlué sur la scène qui se passait dans le lac. Le décapode géant se battait férocement, force de tentacules et d'éclaboussures avec une créature qu'il ne parvenait absolument pas à reconnaitre.

**"Ce truc allait te sauter dessus lorsque le Calmar t'as attrapé."** expliqua Potter qui s'était rapproché, ne jetant pas un regard à l'homme qu'il venait pourtant d'agresser au sein même de Poudlard. Draco nota mentalement que Potter ne pointait plus sa baguette sur lui, sa colère éclair comme disparue.

Des cris étranges s'élevaient du combat engagé dans l'eau lorsque les deux bêtes disparurent sous la surface. L'écho silencieux qui en résultat fit frissonner Draco alors qu'il quittait difficilement la ligne du lac des yeux pour observer Potter. Celui-ci avait la mine renfrognée et la machoire crispée. Tournant le visage vers Draco, il lui lança un regard noir avant de se rapprocher pour le dépasser tout en l'apostrophant au passage.

**"Je te conseille de te magner Malfoy et de me suivre de prêt si tu ne veux pas te faire bouffer."**

Draco acquiesça silencieusement du chef en lui emboitant pas. Il n'allait pas faire le fier après les derniers évênements. La réflexion viendrait plus tard.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la cabane qui servait de demeure au garde forestier, soulageant vivement les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient rien rencontré en chemin mais certaines ombres et bruits perçus n'étaient guère rassurants. Encore moins concernant les formes vaporeuses et pâles qui semblaient se décrocher de l'entrée de la forêt interdite.

**"Des Gytrash...Rentrons vite."**

Potter toqua à peine contre l'épaisse porte de bois avant d'en pousser le batant et de pénétrer dans la chaumière. Draco s'engouffra rapidement derrière lui, jetant un dernier regard aux ombres blanches qui s'étaient approchées.

_"Par Merlin!" _S'exclama Draco alors qu'une énorme masse noire venait de le plaquer sur le sol avant de lui donner de gros coup de langue. Il perçut à peine le ricanement de Harry alors qu'il essayait de se dégager et qu'Hagrid prit la parole.

"Que..Harry? M. Malfoy?" Le ton de sa voix avait perdu toute gentillesse en passant du nom de Potter à celui du blond.

**"Un gros problème, Hagrid, je n'ai pas eut d'autre choix que de l'emmener ici..."**

"_Ce monstre ne veut pas me lacher!"_ Suffoca Draco en essayant de protéger son visage tant bien que mal.

"Crocdur Laisse le Pr. Malfoy tranquille, viens ici!" tonna la lourde voix du demi-géant.

Le chien leva la tête un instant, les oreilles dressées vers Hagrid avant de reprendre son opération de nettoyage intensif sous les vociférations de Draco.

"Crocdur! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Au pied!"

**"C'est exactement pour cela que nous sommes là. Je l'aurais bien laissé dehors, **répondit Harry en désignant Malfoy, **malheureusement le Pr. Mac Gonnagal savait que j'étais avec lui.."**

Hagrid en profita pour attraper l'énorme chien par le collier malgré un couinement plaintif de l'animal avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_"A votre place je ne ferais pas cela.."_marmonna Draco en se relevant péniblement et jetant un regard écoeuré sur les fils épais et baveux qui le recouvrait.

Mais Hagrid n'écouta pas le conseil du jeune homme, ouvrant la solide porte d'un vif mouvement et s'apprêtant à jeter le chien dans la nuit.

"Que.." Et referma la porte d'un geste encore plus rapide, ses sourcils broussailleux complètement froncés.

"Qu'est-ce que ces Gytrash font devant ma porte? Et dans le parc de Poudlard!? "complèta l'homme, hésitant entre consternation et curiosité.

_"Une des conséquences de la raison de notre venue, Pr. Hagrid."_ lui epliqua Draco.

**"Malfoy est apparement victime d'une malédiction ou autre qui le rend très appétissant aux yeux des bestioles"** compléta Harry.

"Mais...Que.. Croc-dur ça suffit!" vociféra Rubeus Hagrid alors que l'animal grattait férocement des pattes dans le vide pour rejoindre Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air tendu et blasé à la fois.

Soupirant bruyamment, le garde forestier attrapa un énorme mousqueton sur un coffre pour attacher le collier de l'animal à un solide anneau de fer d'un des murs de la petite baraque.

Draco se permit de souffler un instant, avant de sortir le parchemin que la Directrice lui avait fournit plus tôt.

"_Voici une liste des ingrédients que nous connaissons de la probable potion que j'ai dut ingurgiter. La Directrice semblait penser que vous pourriez en faire quelque chose.."_

Quelques secondes sécoulèrent alors que Malfoy tendait la feuille de parchemin au demi-géant, ce dernier arborrant une moue entre le mépris et l'agacement.

Parfait, même le gros bennet amoureux des bestioles le détestait. Il tâcha de prendre son mal en patience, alors que Potter ricanait franchement.

"Bien."

Hagrid venait enfin d'arracher la feuille des mains du blond.

"Vôtre place n'est pas ici, Mr. Malfoy." rajouta l'homme avant de parcourir les lignes encrées.

Le blond se fit violence pour s'empêcher de répliquer. S'il devait passer par là pour se sortir de cette histoire fantasque, soit. Et puis il comprenait l'avis peu subtil du demi-géant. Que répliquer à ça? Que ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider? Que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance? Que la fin justifiait les moyens et que tout le monde avait bien été content de ses actes au final?

Non, il ne pouvait que se taire, n'osant pas même s'écrouler sur un tabouret de bois alors que la fatigue tiraillait chacun de ses nerfs.

"Ouaip, je connais ces trucs. Si c'est bien ça..l'homme qui a fait ça est inconscient." soupira le grand homme avant de commencer à ouvrir la plupart de ses placard et armoires, n'en refermant aucune derrière lui, le parchemin complètement chiffonné dans sa grosse main.

_"Vous..Et c'est quoi?_"

"Une saloperie. Une potion qui bien utilisée permet de faire croire à pas mal de bestioles qu'on fait partie de leur meute, ça permet de les calmer quand on doit absolument s'approcher."

_"Et je présume que ce n'est pas le cas pour moi?"_

"Disons que plusieurs ingrédients ont des effets de catalyseurs. En gros toutes les bestioles capablent de vous sentir doivent vous prendre pour leur meilleur ami."

_"Hum..ça explique pas mal de choses...mais dans ce cas, malgré le côté hautement désagréable, je ne risque rien, non?"_

Hagrid rassemblait plusieurs boites, pots et herbes sechées sur la table tout en parlant tandis qu'Harry semblait écouter d'une oreille, le regard perdu sur les formes de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Les gémissements de Croc-dur emplissaient la maison et ce dernier ne s'était arrêté que pour arracher la tête à un rat qui avait osé pénétrer dans la demeure pour rejoindre Draco. Ce dernier eut une mue des plus dégoutée mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

"Oui et non. Tant que ce truc agis, vous ne risquez rien directement des créatures, , mais un coup perdu alors qu'elles vont se battre pour vous...Sans parler du moment où cette substance n'agira plus et qu'elles ne vous trouveront bien plus apétissant que sympathique."

Harry Potter eut un ricanement des plus désagréable à ce moment là.

_"Mais.."_

"Ah, voilà. Par Merlin, y'en a plus.."

Hagrid observait le fond d'une large boite ronde en métal d'un air dépité.

"_Euh..c'était important?"_ hasarda Draco d'une petite voix, guère rassuré par les feulements qu'il percevait de l'extérieur.

"Un peu oui! Sans ça, j'peux rien faire d'utile!"

**"Les Professeurs Weasley en ont surement."**

_"Les?"_ S'étonna Draco alors qu'Harry avait proposé cette alternative. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu plusieurs rouquins lors de son arrivée, ni plus tard d'ailleurs.

"Non. M'étonnerait. C'est un truc vraiment utile que pour les bestioles." Marmonna Hagrid dans sa barbe.

_"Et c'est difficile de s'en procurer?_" interrogea Draco.

"Un peu oui. J'pourrais qu'en chercher le matin tôt de la prochaine nouvelle Lune."

_"Qui est?"_ commença à s'inquiéter le blond, ne se voyant vraiment pas tenir encore des semaines ainsi. Une simple journée lui avait suffit.

"Mmm.."

Hagrid partit farfouiller dans un tas de parchemins pour en ressortir un vieux papier qui semblait avoir vécut au moins quatre guerres.

"Deux jours."

Draco se sentit défaillir. Il serra le point.

**"Et bien voilà qui est parfait, deux petits jours et tu ne pourra plus faire de charme à Mc Go, Malfoy."**

_"Ouai, super.."_

"Le Pr. Mac Gonagal? Qu'avez-vous encore fait, ?" Tonitrua d'un coup le demi-géant, beaucoup moins complésant.

_"Euh mais rien du tout, Pr.! Un leger soucis avec sa forme Animagus et cette fichue potion!"_

C'était lui le dindon de la farce et il devait en plus continuer à s'en prendre plein la face? C'était le monde à l'envers!

"C'est vrai ça, Harry?"

**"Aucune idée, je suis arrivé devant les faits établis, je ne sais pas comment ça a commencé, je ne saurais dire s'il est innocent ou non. Je préfère donc ne pas m'avancer, je m'en voudrais de me tromper.." **Sussura le brun.

Draco le foudroya du regard. Depuis quand le petit Pote Potter devenait mesquin et sournois? Rien ne tournait plus rond dans ce pays.

Il soupira.

_"Ecoutez, , vous avez bien lu le parchemin de la Directrice, après à vous de voir si vous souhaitez ou non suivre ses directives."_

Draco avait prit un ton plus équilibré et sûr, proche de celui qu'il utilisait avec ses élèves.

_"Je doute que la Directrice apprécie beaucoup devoir compter un professeur en moins dans son équipe aussi rapidement..Ce qui risque malheureusement d'arriver si vous ne m'aidez pas.."_

La voix avait légerement faiblit sur la fin. Toujours jouer sur la fibre sentimentale et chevaleresque des Gryffondor. Même si au final, il s'était sentit étrangement proche de la vérité. Le reniflement de Potter lui valut un regard glacé.

"Oui et bien..Je vais faire ce que je peux Mr. Malfoy, mais vous d'vrez quand même patienter jusque sque je récolte s'qui manque."

_"Bien. Je vous remercie d'avance alors."_

Le blond posa un regard critique vers la porte de bois, sentit le moment de prendre congé du géant s'approcher. Il frissonna involontairement en percevant encore le hululement d'un des canidés fantômatique.

**"Bon Malfoy, tu jettes ton joli petit sort verdatre et on y va?"**

_"Ca ne va pas être possible."_ Répliqua le blond, la mine renfrognée.

**"Comment ça? "** Grogna le brun.

Draco se redressa avant d'articuler posément. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ait honte de ce genre de chose.

"_Simplement que je n'ai plus assez de réserves magiques pour le relancer. Je t'expliquerai bien toutes les lois de la magie que j'ai dut utiliser et leurs conséquences sur ma personne mais.."_

**"Fais donc pas ton petit prétentieux Malfoy, tu n'es pas vraiment en position.."**

"Les enfants.." commença Hagrid.

**"Non mais déja que je me retrouve à devoir supporter sa présence infecte à cette heure-là en plus du fait de l'avoir comme collègue, autant qu'il apprenne un peu la modestie.."**

_"Je suis aussi modeste que toi, Potty."_

**"Dans ce cas-la, tu te débrouillera bien tout seul, non? Alors rentre bien, Malfoy!"**

Et sur ces mots, Harry s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de la porte et la nuit noire, jetant derechef un sortilège contre les ombres brumeuses.

_"Attend Potter!"_

Draco se lança à sa poursuite lorsqu'il se sentit viollement ramener en arrière, la porte claquant devant son nez en même temps que le croc d'un loup translucide.

_"Que...je vais faire comment maintenant! Je suis incapable de lancer le moindre lumos!"_ Fulmina le blond avant de soupirer, et de remercier Hagrid dans un souffle. Mais sans Potter pour lui tenir lieu de garde du corps, il n'arriverait jamais à rentrer jusqu'au château. Et même si..Sa nuit allait être infernale. Pourtant il aurait bien besoin de dormir pour ressourcer sa magie...Un putain de cercle vicieux.

D'un geste il écrasa un insecte qui lui grimpait dessus.

"Etalez ça, Mr. Malfoy."

Relevant la tête, Draco croisa la main épaisse du semi-géant et vit le tube abîmé qu'il lui tendait.

"_Et c'est?"_ demanda t-il, méfiant.

"Un baûme qui vous sera utile, ça masquera votre odeur aux bestioles."

Malfoy observa la petite boite métallique d'un air dubitatif.

_"Et vous êtes en possession d'un truc aussi miraculeux?_"

"Je crois que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de négocier, Mr Malfoy. Si vous n'en voulez pas, j'le garde."

_"Non, ce n'est pas ça mais.." _tenta de s'expliquer le jeune blond, mal à l'aise devant le semi-géant qui semblait bien peu amical_ "je suis juste étonné qu'un onguent aussi puissant existe et soit si peu connu..avec une chose pareil.."_

"Il y a un effet secondaire. Mais vous n'êtes pas en état de vous en inquiéter". Hagrid observa l'homme maigre devant lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revoir le petit garçon d'il y a quelques années malgré les horreurs passées "Cela gardera aussi votre magie à l'intérieur de vous."

_"C'est à dire?"_ interrogea le blond, les sourcils froncés.

"Pas d'utilisation de la magie."

Le ton du semi-géant avait été assez sec pour lui faire comprendre sa situation. Draco soupira avant d'attrapa la boîte.

_"Je ne suis plus à ça près.."_gromella t-il.

Ouvrant doucement l'objet qui crissa, il se permit de le renifler légerement tout en gardant un oeil sur l'autre homme. Le bon géant aurait déja faitun geste si cela étaitnéfaste.

_"Aucune odeur...je serais bien incapable d'en donner un seul composant.." _laissa t-il échapper dans un souffle étonné.

Il observa ensuite la pâte qui semblait onctueuse et d'un bleu presque opalescent. Ses vieux reflexes de potionnistes ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté malgré l'interdit du Ministère.

_"Quelle quantité?" _intterrogea t-il, ne souhaitant pas faire d'erreur. Se retrouver deux jours sans pouvoir user de magie était une chose, mais risquer de faire durer l'horreur plus encore était inconcevable et terrifiant.

"J'vous montre, donnez-moi ça."

D'un geste rendu sûr par le soin de toutes sortes de créatures, Hagrid passa rapidement un doigt sur la crème bleutée pour le montrer à Draco avant de déposer la phallange sur plusieurs points précis de la peau du blond qui se retint de justesse de lâcher un cri de stupeur.

"Là et là, là et la, et la. Voila. Matin et soir devraient suffirent."

Draco acquiesça en silence, fourra la boîte métallique dans une poche avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le géant le poussa légerement pour entrouvrir cette dernière et jeter une sorte d'amas d'herbe dans la nuit. Après quelques secondes et un silence nocture que Draco Malfoy apprécia à sa juste valeur, Hagrid reprit brievement la parole.

"'Sont tous repartis, devriez être tranquille. Maintenant dehors."

Et sans dire un mot de plus à la montagne de chair que représentait le géant, le jeune Historiologue sorti

Un regard vers la forêt et ses ombres lui suffirent alors que la lumière de la cabane disparut avec le claquement sec de la porte. Rangeant sa fierté dans sa poche, il rejoignit le château dans un bon rythme de course.

Il ne remarqua nullement l'ombre qui se profila derrière lui, hésitant entre le soulagement de rester dissimulée et l'agacement d'avoir réagit aussi bêtement. L'autre n'avait visiblement pas du tout besoin de lui. Il s'était juste fichu de sa tête pour changer.

_Vouii...cette suite à mis très longtemps à venir...mais la vraie vie est parfois cruelle, la motivation traitresse...mais le prochain chapitre est déja en cours d'écriture!_


End file.
